Odd Happenings
by Adorable Princess Fairy
Summary: Just renamed this fic from Untitled Fanfiction #1-Codey Lyoko. If you think of anything as it progresses, tell me. This is about Odd and Sissi. Rated T for safety. Will begin to actually update it more. LOL It's not very good, I'm afraid. I think I rush it too much, but I would still like reviews. In fact, I love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Shots and Collateral Damage

"Ouch. Sissi, I'm not a pin cushion."

The spiked blonde and purple haired boy winced at the hypodermic needle going into his left arm. With the nurse absent due to maternal leave and the temp not being there on account of how late It was Elizabeth Delmas was left to attend to Odd Della Robbia. She had training as a candy stripe nurse. She had never given a shot to a person before, but seeing the professional nurses do it has left her with quite the right amount of modeling. Besides, her passions for others, which typically only will show up in times of distress or danger, wouldn't let her just sit idly by.

"Oh. Shush, dork. Relax. It's just a tetanus shot. No big deal. I did it right and it only took one try."

"Well that one try felt like a knife going beneath my skin."

"Oh, please, Dork-a-Robbia. I could care less about what you felt. After all, you're the idiot that got scraped by rusty metal. I don't know what you were thinking. How did you even manage it?

"Rusty Metal sounds like a screamo band. Maybe I can pull a few strings, get it formed, and get you back stage." Odd was definitely trying to doge the subject. _Don't need her knowing about the water main and Lyoko_ , he thought to himself.

"Whatever." Sissi hissed.

"How'd they allow you to ever give shots? You have no medical training and you're just a kid."

"NO ONE LEARNS ABOUT THIS! YOU HEAR ME, ODD?"

"Okay. Okay. No one will learn about this, Sissi Dearest. My lips are sealed, although your shriek probably woke up half of the campus."

Was it mentioned that it was only half past midnight when Odd came knocking on Sissi's door room door, shirtless, using the garment as a bandage for his arm which got caught on a loose cable in the factory during one of Xana's attacks. No Jim to doge this time, for the physical education teacher was asleep in his bed like most of the students at Kadic Academy. It wouldn't be right for Ol' Jim Bone not to get any good ol' finished sleep like the rest of the residents.

Xana. That ruthless supercomputer virus was still making a mess of things. Time would tell if the Lyoko Warriors would be able to shut him up for good, until then- Nurse Sissi was there for every scrape and bruise.

"Honestly, I don't know why I bother. Every other week it seems one of you are coming up to me with some injury and excuse. Why don't you guys just go to a hospital or something?"

"Because, darling. I find these late night escapades oh so stimulating. Should we dine under the moonlight?"

"Oh, shut up. I had enough of your fooling around- my daddy will probably be furious if he finds out I've been playing doctor to a bunch of immature brats like Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and you. I'm surprised Jeremiah never gets hurt, hanging out with all of you. What do you all do go hiking on sharp glass with sharks?"

"I thought you liked Ulrich still?" Another subject change.

"I don't. I'm over him."

She wasn't.

"Good. So, a table for two at Odd's Café is in order then?"

"Shut up!"

"So repetitive."

Sissi groaned begrudgingly at the "scrawny wimp" and decided it was a good time to leave.

"I'm going back to the dorms, Della Robbia. You can stay here or you can come with me.

"To your place with no dinner and movie spiel? You're coming on to me, Sissi Dearest?"

"I meant we would go to our separate rooms, you pervert. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"A pretty fool- but a fool none the less."

"ODD!"

"Shush. Sissi, I don't need another detention on my hands. I've got things to do- like catching up on some Zs."

The next morning, Sissi rose from her bed in her pink hearted pajamas to find a note and a bag in her room. She must have brought it last night after the "escapade" with Mr. Scrawny, "the neighborhood friendly player".

She looked at it before dismissing it as probably being a late night shopping trip she forgot about that day.

She yawned and began to get dressed, already having washed the night before.

She walked to the dining hall with a spring in her step. She would never admit it, but she actually enjoyed when the rag tag crew would appear to ask her for help. It made her feel like all her terrible days as a joke amongst them was overshadowed when she bandaged them up from a fall or put a band aid and antiseptic on a minor scratch.

A thought crossed her mind, _What is that group doing to cause so much damage so often? What are they superheroes?_

"Something like that." A voice rung out loud and clear in response as Elizabeth neared the building.

 _Pickles, ham sandwiches, and miniskirts, shouldn't have said that out loud._

"I can still hear you, Sissi Dearest."

"What do you want, Odd?"

"I want you to come with me for a special surprise after school. Meet me at your dorm room at six. I want to thank you for patching us all up all the time."

"Oh, really? After all this time, you finally decide to think me?"

"Just met me at your place at six, Elizabeth."

"It's Sissi to the likes of you." She murmured.

The jet black haired young teenager decided to skip breakfast for some quick shopping. Being in the same place as odd seemed unappealing at best.

 _Besides, I want to lose another 10 pounds for that pretty size 0 I saw at the shop the other day._

"Jeez, Louise. Lose any more weight and you'll disappear when you turn to the side."

Once again, she has talked out loud.

"Oh, shut up! Della Robbia I'll have you know I have curves to spear."

"If curves mean flat as a piece of paper, then maybe. I have to go, Sissi. Bacon, eggs, and toast are calling my name."

And with that they went their separate ways.

 _I don't know what's gotten into that boy. But, I pray that the good angels have the power to stop me from slapping him if he ever talks to me like that again._

Sissi was done with shopping; she picked out some cute bangle bracelets with heart designs on them and a tiny powder blue purse, and was ready for learning.

Placing the bracelets in the purse, she began to walk to class confidently. She had just the right outfit to go with the bracelets and the purse. She wasn't going to waste it on the surprise from odd. But, subtly be darned. She was going to have a night out of town this weekend and find her perfect guy.

Little did she know, across the campus someone was in her dorm room. Harmless imposter? Possible parent- maybe. She was about to find out in eight hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Sissi was tired of classes. Science was particularly boring today, but she preserved until it was time to go.

She decided to get a latte at a coffee shop before heading to her dorm room. She hummed to herself merrily as she went along, ready for something to wake her up for all the homework she would have to get done this weekend.

"If I don't make good grades, Dad's going to be so upset." She murmured to herself and then shrugged. Even if she gets bad grades, her dad would still love her. He may take away a phone or yell, but he would still accept his little girl unconditionally.

She sighed and thought to herself: _If I don't make something work soon though, I'll be at a bad standing when I go to high school and then I'll have to go to a cheap run down college._

The jet black haired teenager almost let loose a whimper of dread at the idea of not being able to become something she truly wanted to be… But what did she want to be? A nurse… Maybe. A fashion designer. That sounds good. A wife- but to who! And when! And…

"I'm thinking of things way too early."

She laughed at herself and walked a little faster, hoping she would spot that cute boy at the shop once more.

She made it in record time. The pink little café was adorable with the roses on the wallpaper and the stuffed animals behind glass. Some people mistake it for a toy store, but Sissi knows better.

She entered confidently and said to the young man behind the counter with the double ear piercings, "Two chocolate chip cookies and a medium latte with a shot of French Vanilla, please."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. To go or to for here?"

"For here."

He smiled at her and then went to work while she looked around the shop. There were some college students off to the side near the outlets writing things on their laptops and tablets she probably couldn't comprehend. There were old ladies in the middle of the shop where the couches and coffee tables were and they were chattering away about their grandkids and their week.

She turned to the other side of the café and then noticed the boy she was looking forward to seeing. There he was decked out in his school uniform: Alexis.

She could fill the butterflies building in her stomach. Sure, she still had a crush on Ulrich, but she was mostly over that. _Mostly._ But, even she had to move on at some point.

"That'll be seven dollars." The person behind the counter said with a smile.

"Thanks."

She took the paper bag holding the cookies as well as the tall mug with the coffee specialty drink in and walked up the table that Alexis was at.

"Can I sit here?" she asked with false confidence.

He took a moment to look up from his homework to say "Sure."

Simple and understated, just like him.

Once she was settled into her seat and nibbling on one of her cookies, she looked at the boy across from.

Green eyes met hers and she blushes, a pink tint on her cheeks.

"So, Alexis, what have you been doing lately?"

"Same old same old." He smiled a small smile and Sissi felt her heart beat faster at the facial expression.

Alexis was nothing to sneeze at. He was Hot, with a capital H. He had beautiful eyes and light brown hair in mildly spiked fashion. His face had a strong jawline and he was tall and simply gorgeous.

Every girl at his school wanted him, but he was mostly reluctant to get involved with the shallow rich girls of his academy, choosing to keep up with his A grades and after school activities.

"My school is a bit different from yours. A little more prestigious, a little more difficult," he continued, "but I get by. I would love to be in an easier school sometimes. Just so I could have a little more fun."

"If you want some fun, I can help."

"I'm sure you can." He said smirking.

"Oh no- I didn't mean it like that. I-"

Sissi never got to finish her sentence before she heard a voice in her ear.

"Yo, Sissi Dearest. Whatcha doin' with him? I thought you would be back the dorm. I spent 30 minutes looking for you."

She cringed slightly at the disturbance before whipping her head around, parting her lips to say something. She was cut off by Alexis.

"Is this your boyfriend, Sissi? I've known you for three months now and you've never mentioned him. He's a good catch though, all the boys in our family are."

Sissi's head jerked back to look at Alexis.

"Fam… Don't tell me."

"I see you've met my cousin, Alexis. Sissi, he's my first cousin on my mom's side. I thought you knew me, the amazing Odd, has family in high and low places. We're like rats. In major cities, there is no where you can go we won't live too."

Alexis laughed lightly at his relative, before speaking to the girl in front of him.

"So, _Sissi Dearest,_ how long have you been dating my cousin?" he asked.

The slim black haired young lady smiled delicately at the term of endearment she learned to hate from Odd. It didn't sound that better on Alexis's lips. Then she registered the question asked of her and she frowned up her face.

"No. No way! Odd and I aren't dating, we're simply associates. I help him with his boo-boos and he stays out of my way for the rest of the day. At least, that's how I thought it worked."

She glared at the boy still standing up near her side. Odd only grinned his big grin and put a hand behind his head.

"It's more like scrapes and bruises from warriorhood."

"What kind of warrior could you be?" She scoffed.

"I could be your warrior." He whispered in her ear after bending down to compensate for the fact she was sitting down.

It was a loud whisper and there was no doubt that the brunette across from her heard it too.

"I don't know, Sissi." Alexis spoke up. "It seems like you're rather close with my little cousin. I think you would make a wonderful couple and I would love to see my favorite family member have adorable children one day."

"Well, hopefully they get my coolness and her beauty." Odd said calmly.

"I swear, we don't even like each other. And _children_ \- I don't think I could ever do what's required to have children with Odd. We're too young and he's not my type."

"It could be fun. I mean you seem like you're be an okay mother. We just got to fix that temper of yours, dearest."

"I'm this close to hitting you, Odd." She was short of yelling before remembering that she was in public.

"Don't do that. Here." Alexis said chuckling. He held out some money which he slyly had hidden in his phone case. "I want you two to go out on a date, I'm paying. You can keep the leftover money, but I really want you to spend some time together. And me and you are going to have a one on one, Sissi. I want to get to know my future cousin in law."

Sissi sighed before pouting. It wasn't getting through to Alexis how her and Odd were not a thing. Odd's constant remarks were not helping.

"I'll take that." Odd took the money gently and put it into his wallet.

"I want proof you went Odd. Pictures of picnic, movie ticket stubs, something.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go somewhere with her, you can count on me."

Alexis seemed less than convinced.

"So, Sissi. I have a surprise for you." Odd grinned like the Cheshire Cat himself.

He and Sissi were at her dorm room door. He had walked her home after conversing with his cousin for about an hour. He was still so energetic and had an air about him that screamed "trouble maker".

"What is it, Odd?" Sissi signed gently. She had really wanted to spend some alone time with Alexis and finding out that he was related to Odd, well that was the straw that was threatening to break her back.

"You'll see. Open the door please."

She took out her key slowly. Glaring at Odd all the while. She was suspicious of the surprise.

That's when a black and white beast attacked her with… tongue licks.

"What… You got another dog? How many do you need?"

"Correction, I got you a faithful companion who will stick with you through thick and thin. A friend who will-"

"I don't want a dog."

"She's purebred, a Papillion. I mean of course if you don't want her I'll take her to a shelter. Probably better than the puppy mill she was in."

"She was in a puppy mill?" She asked, concern spilling from her features.

"Yeah, I've been planning to find her a suitable owner. I found her wondering the streets. I believe she's from the same puppy mill that was busted last week, poor little girl been looking for someone to love her. So, I snuck in your room today and brought her and a bag with some dog food and other supplies. I left a note and everything."

Sissi stepped into her room, followed by the young man and then the toy sized fully grown dog.

She closed the door and then whispered, "I'll keep her for a few days, after that, find someone else!"

"Sure thing, Sissi." Odd flashed his pearly white teeth.

She sighed before laying on her bed and glaring at the boy from the side of her face. How was she supposed to keep this from her dad? She wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of continuing with my questionable writing, I have decided to rewrite this story. I will delete this version at some point. I'm just giving some time for the followers of this story to follow me for the new story, or keep out on the look out. I will have it done soon. If you follow me to see the new story, you don't have to keep following me. You can always unfollow and then follow the new Odd Happenings. Have a nice day/night! I look forward to writing for you!


End file.
